


Welcome to The Cause

by puszysty



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-30
Updated: 2010-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mutiny gets a new ally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to The Cause

"So, everyone is present and accounted for, is that correct?" Gaeta asked the crowd of would-be mutineers gathered in the officer's quarters. Nods of assent spread throughout the crowd.

"No." The voice had come from the door. Gaeta hadn't even noticed it open again. There stood a large black man, with dreadlocks and bulging muscles. Gaeta couldn't recall seeing him before.

"And you are?" Gaeta asked inquisitively.

"Call me Bulldog. I don't intend to get acquainted until business is taken care of," he said, with a very stern look in his eyes.

"Do you know what we're planning here, Mr... Bulldog?"

"Yeah. I know. I spent three years as a prisoner of those frakking cylons. Three years locked in a cage, tortured for no reason at all. And they want me to sit back and go along with it when they want to hold hands and sing kumbaya with those toasters? Not a chance."

This guy meant business. He could be a powerful ally. Just one question to ask. "Your allegiance to Admiral Adama?"

The sternness didn't abate one bit at the mention of the Old Man's name . "After he shot me down and left me for dead? None."

Gaeta smiled. "Well Bulldog. Welcome to The Cause. Now, let's talk."


End file.
